wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ennalor Silvertongue
The Oathsworn Valiant Enclave Felshatter Offensive }} Ennalor SilvertongueWowwiki - Ennalor Silvertongue is a zealous exemplar who stands with the holy knights of the Light, fighting beside them in combat and providing guiding wisdom when needed. After his induction into the Order of the Golden Law as High Exemplar, Ennalor quickly ascended within it's ranks, becoming the Regent Lord. After Highlord Jonathan Kalery's disappearance, Ennalor took up the leadership position as Lord Protector. Under his command, the order changed dramatically, eventually reforming to was is now known as the Oathsworn. Most recently, the Exemplar and a small company of cult hunters have gone missing, presumably still close on the heels of a new, brazen cult, and unwilling to reveal themselves just yet. Biography Early life Not much is known about Ennalor's life before he joined the holy order. Many characteristics, however, indicate that the man is a native of the Grand Hamlet area in the Kingdom of Stormwind. His age, and any family relations, however, are unknown; there are also no records of his admission or membership of the Church of the Holy Light, despite his close ties and partnerships. Order of the Golden Law During a failed, though brazen assault on Stormwind by rogue cultists, Ennalor arrived to fight besides various orders based in the city, which marked one of the first notable appearances of the Exemplar. Recognized almost immediately by the Highlord as having ties, and possibly even having been sent by the late abbot Belathan Anollis, Ennalor was inducted into the order to serve as a voice and extended hand - to guide and serve in whatever ways possible. Not long after his induction, Ennalor was appointed as the High Exemplar of the order. As waves of darkness began to roll across the south of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Golden Law set out to fortifying its outposts, establishing the first Southern Regiment, based out of Duskwood. Throughout the weeks of engagements, Ennalor would quickly notice the increase of undead activity within the region. It soon became clear that the enemy in question wasn't just mindless dead, but rather a new, formidable band that came to be known as the Death's Hand. Controlled by an unseen force - the Death's Hand moved against the Golden Law on countless fronts - including Westfall, Duskwood and the Blasted Lands. It wasn't long before a leader was revealed - and the name of Tiberios the Cold was whispered on the tongues of all who fought against the well armed and incredibly powerful undead. Ennalor eventually received word that the undead, under the command of Tiberios the Cold, had plans to lay siege to the ruins of Stromgarde - threatening to eliminate all of the inhabitants. Siege of Stromgarde Ennalor, alongside the Golden Law and their allies, pushed north towards Stromgarde - quickly riding in to secure the interior - though immediately they faced resistance from both the crime syndicates and the ogres and trolls that had taken over the ruins. Fortifying themselves in with the human defenders of the once grand nation of Strom, Ennalor worked to secure various sights in the ruins, as well as to secure the aid of all the various factions in the ruins. Some days into their preparations - on the ridges and fields outside the walls of Stromgarde, the armies of the dead began to assemble - boasting massive necro cannons that began to rain down death and fire upon the city - shattering through fortifications and forcing all those inside the walls to take cover. The siege of Stromgarde lasted a week - and constant clashes erupted on the walls as the undead tried to climb over - using siege towers and ladders - making use of frost wyrms and their devastating necro cannons. In the final hours of the siege, Ennalor and the rest of the fighting force threw themselves head long into the chaos of the battle, fighting alongside the trolls and ogres and thieves, along with the noble men and women of Strom, in an all out battle for control of the city. As the remaining frost wyrm lay waste to much of the defenses, the crusader forces, once they had secured the city, took to the skies upon their airship in a daring effort to destroy the wyrm. After days and hours without sleep, without rest, on the decks of the airship, the crusaders won victory, and as the wyrm fell and the last of the undead forces were commanded to withdraw, relative peace washed over the city. The tensions of the battle had worn heavily on the Golden Law, and the Siege itself saw the death of two of its highest ranking paladins - the two Regent Lords, Zemptias Fireshield, and Harindar, the hands of the Highlord. It was shortly after this siege that Ennalor was appointed to the role of Regent Lord. War against Tiberios the Cold Resurgence of the Cult of the Damned Taking command Oathsworn Journey to Draenor Coup against the Oathsworn The Felshatter Offensive Physical appearance Rarely seen out of his armor, and someone not easy to converse with - there are many questions about Ennalor, and very few answers. His bright eye are electric blue and never seem to fade out, humming very faintly as he'd stare on, an indication of having a strong connection to the light. Many who are the focus of his attention have claimed feeling numb, warm and even light headed at times. Mostly to diminish the sometimes discomforting effect of his gaze, he's known to wear a cowl, though it may also play some role in masking several large scars across his features. Personality and traits He is quiet - though when he does speak it rings out over all other noise - the commanding voice of an Exemplar. He often has wise words and comfort to offer, but rarely wastes his voice on scolding others or trying to justify his own actions; he speaks only what he needs to and leaves the rest for people to figure out on their own. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Neutral Category:2016